Confessions
by zerowolfmaster
Summary: Time to tell each other what the world already knows. Heavy on the VanFiona. Do NOT read if you like Thomas, he WILL be bashed in this fic! Limon in the first chapter. Thomasbashing.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! And yes, I am back with Confessions! I don't know who ratted on me and reported this story to the mods but just don't do it again kay? I really don't appreciate it. Anywho, it DID give me a chance to edit this as well. Also!

* * *

**THERE IS A LIMON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**THERE IS A LIMON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**THERE IS A LIMON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**

You have all been warned. **THERE IS A LIMON AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

So saying, I don't want any complaints! Now let me shut up and on with the story.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids. If I did, we'd have a longer Chaotic Century/Guardian Force arch and Thomas wouldn't be able to come more than ten feet of Fiona.

* * *

Van walked confidently down the stark steel hallway, a slight pep in his step and a wide smile on his face. He passed by various people on his journey, smiling and chatting with some, simply nodding to others. He saw Thomas at some point in time, but chose to ignore the young man. His actions towards Fiona had finally gotten under Van's skin, not an easy task by any standards. And by some miracle, or curse as it was, Thomas had accomplished what many had deemed impossible. 

Prozen had gotten under Van's skin, for good reason. Raven had too as well as Reese but he viewed them merely as rivals that only caused trouble to get his attention. Raven had even said that he would never let anyone else kill Van because he wanted to do it himself so challenges from Raven had become spars for practice. Once or twice a week, depending on the damage they inflicted upon one another, they had a battle, usually stopping when one of the women said it was enough.

But Thomas was his ally, his fellow soldier and while Van trusted Thomas with his life on the battlefield, off the field was a whole other game entirely. Fiona had made it quite clear that she was not interested in him and yet he persisted, to everyone's great annoyance. Even crazy old Dr. D told him to back off but the man was the personification of his bull type zoid. Hell, even RUDOLPH told the imbecile that trying to gain Fiona's favor was a fool's journey.  
_  
Not that it would matter in an hour or two anyway,_ thought Van as he walked a bit faster. He had loved her for years, granted since it was said that life-threatening situations usually formed deep bonds between people and they were no exception. But like all couples,  
Van was too afraid of Fiona's possible rejection to bring his feelings to light.

And he _still_ did not know why he was this nervous. As he exited the base and turned to the hangar, the sun full and bright overhead, he began to feel extra anxious, not showing it one bit though. He entered the hangar and headed straight for his beloved Blade Liger, Fiona's gift to him. The mighty blue zoid activated seemingly automatically as he approached, stopping just in front of him and lowering its head to Van's level. The orange cockpit popped open, revealing a smiling Fiona. As always, her attitude was oddly infectious and Van soon found himself smiling just as brightly back at her.

"Ready to go?" he asked to cover up the growing nervousness in the pit of his stomach, which at that particular moment felt like it didn't exist. Fiona nodded.

"Yes. Where are we going?" she replied as he jumped into the cockpit and took control of the Blade Liger, giving Zeke who was in the core a moment to relax. Van grinned mischievously back at her, his eyes betraying nothing save mischief.

"I'm not telling you. It's supposed to be a surprise, remember?" The Blade Liger launched out of the hangar and out the front gate, the guard on duty giving them a wave, which they returned quickly. Behind Van, Fiona pouted slightly and crossed her arms.

"That's not fair." He turned to face her again and laughed out loud.

"I know it isn't but it's worth it if I can see that cute pout on your face," he replied before turning back to the front. And in doing so, he completely missed the awesome red blush that invaded Fiona's face at his words.

_Is he flirting with me! _she shouted in her mind.

In truth, she loved Van as much as he loved her but the irony was that while everyone around them saw it, except Thomas of course, they themselves were completely oblivious to it. Naturally.

They sped onward through the day, passing a few towns and villages every so often but never stopping. Finally, they did. Fiona, being curious, leaned over Van's chair and peered out the glass cockpit. Desert, desert, and more desert. What was so interesting about that?

"Van, why did we stop?" she asked, her warm breath tickling Van's neck more than she knew. He looked up at her.

"Cause I'm prepping the systems," he replied, his hands moving back and forth over the consoles. Fiona noticed that he was diverting a lot of power to the boosters and to the legs.

"What are you going to do?" she asked fearfully. He didn't say anything. "Van?"

"Just sit back and buckle your harness." Seeing she wasn't going to get anywhere with him as he was, Fiona sighed and did as he asked.  
After he was done, they sat there in silence. Until Van cried, "Hold on!" and gunned the controls forward, instantly propelling the Blade Liger onward at an alarming rate. Both of them felt the crushing power of their acceleration and were forced back into their seats.  
"VAN! SLOW DOWN!" Fiona shouted, but Van wasn't listening and at a quick glance, she realized exactly how fast they were going. It was a near match for Irvine's Lightening Saix and that was saying something since Van had yet to use his boosters. And another glance told her that they were going faster. "YOU'RE GOING TO TEAR THE LIGER APART IF YOU DON'T SLOW DOWN!" she shouted once more but he only activated the boosters in reply, crushing them both further into their chairs.

"Aw come on Fiona! Don't you trust me?" he replied with a laugh.

"I would if **that **wasn't getting closer!" There was a structure approaching them very rapidly and Van was showing no signs of slowing down. She gave up yelling at him to stop or slow down and for that Van was truly grateful. He loved her and all but man did she have some lungs!

He saw the face of the structure and smirked a little. He had practiced and tested it out enough to be sure that they would stay safe. The distance between them and the side of the building was decreasing rapidly until they were about to hit. But instead of hitting, Van jerked the controls up, forcing the Blade Liger to scale it. They reached the top in no time and Van stopped the Liger. He turned to face Fiona, grinning widely like a kid in a candy store. And Fiona couldn't help but laugh.

No matter how many enemies he face or how many lives he ended, Van Flyheight would always be a big kid at heart. Just one more reason why Fiona loved him.

"Enjoy the ride?" he asked, still with that cheesy grin. Fiona merely shook her head at him.

"Now I do. You could have told me that's what you were going to do." Van shrugged playfully.

"And miss this look on your face? Nah!" They both exited the Blade Liger, gazing at over the landscape from their new vantage point. Fiona's face lit up in awe.

Van must have timed this because the sun was just setting and on a summer day, it was at it's best. The sky was painted with deep and light reds on the outsides and bright yellows and vivid oranges on the insides. On the horizon was a lovely mix of the three, which also helped to color everything else. The land looked alive now, a far cry from the reality of it and Fiona spotted a village in the distance that looked vaguely familiar.

"Van, it's beautiful up here. Thank you for bringing me. And I think I know that village over there. What's its name?"She turned back to Van, who had allowed her to walk away a bit and admire the view for herself. Little did she know exactly how she looked with the sunset behind her accenting her already great beauty. He shook his head to clear his thoughts away however and grinned at her, something she noted he had been doing a lot lately.

"I'm hurt and surprised you don't remember Fiona. That's my home, the Wind Colony." Dawning comprehension filled her eyes as she studied her surroundings more carefully than before.

"Then that means…we're at the ruins where you found me."

"Yep, it thought it would be fitting." Fiona cocked her head to the side.

"Fitting for what?"

Now, Van began to get nervous again. Now that he had said it, he had to finish it.

"This." He took the few steps to take him to her side and faced her. Now Fiona was far from dull and noticed his nervousness.

"Van? Is something wrong?" her tone and face were pouring out concern.

"No, it's just…we've known each other for a long time right?"

"Yes…" she answered, not knowing where this was going, but having a faint suspicion.

"Going on about 6 years now. That's a long time and I'm sorry Fiona." Confusion replaced the slight blank look.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Van let go a deep sigh.  
_  
Now or never time.  
_  
"Sorry for not figuring this out sooner. Fiona, ever since I met you, I felt as if the bond we've had has only gotten stronger and different."

"Different? How-" but she was stopped by the finger Van placed on her lips, those sweet rose red lips that he longed to capture with his own. He looked her full in the eyes, his brown with her red.

"Pleaselet me finish. Yes. Our bond had gotten different somehow and for the longest time, I didn't know why. Now I do." He seemed about ready to break but held his resolve and took a deep breath. "It was different because I realize that now, I was falling in love with you. Fiona, I have been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know I was blind before but after the Zoids' Eve, it devastated me that I might lose you and I never want to feel that way again." He took her hands in his now. "I don't care if you choose to return my feelings or not, I just wanted you to know."

Fiona was silent, if not plain out shocked. And naturally, Van mistook that silence for rejection. He was hurt, true, but if Fiona was happy with someone else, he would be happy for her too. Even if that someone else was even…urgh…Thomas.

No, he'd be **indifferent **if it was Thomas, or maybe just not overly hostile. No…he'd still be hostile, just not in front of Fiona.

"It's okay. I understand." He began to slip his hands from hers but his movement snapped her back to reality and she held onto his hands tightly.

"Is that why you brought me here? To tell me that?" Van, his throat too choked up for words, nodded. She smiled and started to cry a little. "I don't know why. I would have been happy if you told me in the middle of a battlefield. I would have been happy as long as I could be at your side Van."

He looked disbelieving at her. _Was she…did she just…_

And as if reading his mind, she smiled, "Yes. I did Van. I love you too." He stood stock still for a moment before reaching down and kissing her deeply. Fiona was shocked by his sudden action at first but quickly returned his kiss with vigor.

Her lips were softer and sweeter than he could ever have imagined as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she put her hands on his chest. Both of them were in a mini-euphoria of each other and only broke the kiss due to a sudden need to look at one another. (A/N: I don't get why couples need to break their kisses because they need to breathe. Just tilt your head a little and breathe through your nose. DUH!) They smiled at one another until Fiona felt something hard and stiff riding up her leg and watched Van's face go incredibly red. She grinned evilly up at him and placed her hand over his obvious erection.

* * *

**WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! ****WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! ****WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! ****WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! WARNING! THE LIMON IS NEXT! SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ! ****************

* * *

**

"A little eager are we?" she smiled at him. And the look was completely seductive to Van who suddenly found it extremely hard to concentrate.

"Very."

"What are we waiting for then?" He grinned wider and looked around. Zeke must have known what was going to happen because the intelligent Organoid had a makeshift bed already made underneath the Blade Liger. Van looked at Fiona and without warning she pulled his mouth down and captured his lips in a heated kiss once more. She then began dragging him in the direction of the Blade Liger while Zeke politely jumped into the Liger, giving the young adults what they were due. He pulled her down with him as he laid himself on the bed. When she started to tug on his pants, he knew she was **really** getting impatient. Breaking their contact for a lengthy 5 seconds, he pulled their shirts off, his eyes locking on her beige bra.

"Well, it won't do to keep that on will it?" asked Van with a raised eyebrow. Fiona laughed at the expression on his face.

"Then let's get rid of it." And she reached behind her back, unsnapping the bra and letting it fall to the ground, looking at him, watching his reaction.

But his face quite clearly said that he was not there and for someone to leave a message. Because he was too busy drinking the sight of Fiona's supple breasts. Most of her chest was a shade or to lighter than the rest of her skin, proof enough that not many have had the honor of seeing the same sight he was. Her nipples were a lovely pink and just begging to be captured and Van didn't waste anytime in taking one of them in his mouth and the other in his hand. His reward was a mix of pleasure and shock from Fiona as well as her hands gripped his hair tightly. He switched after a moment, much to his love's delight. He began a kissing trail that started at her breasts and ended where her dress began.

Van growled in frustration and pulled the garments off of her. Now all that impeded his progress was her beige lace panties and they were gone in the same fashion as her dress. Although this was both of their first times, his primitive instincts kicked in after a moment. Removing his pants and boxers in what had to be a world record, he pulled out his trusty (and very erect) stick and hovered over her entrance.

"Fiona, this might hurt a bit. Are you sure?" Fiona marveled at the fact that although she was prepared to give him all of her, he was still worried about what she wanted. Most men, namely Thomas, would have already entered her and started pounding into her like a jackhammer. She smiled reassuringly at him and caressed his face.

"I've never been more sure in my whole life Van." He nodded and after taking a deep breath and entered her. She gripped the sheets in pain, waiting for it to subside. He chose to stay still and waited with her. At her nod, Van began to move in and out of her slowly. She moaned again, drowning in the bliss of it all and then growled again because he was moving too slow.

"What the fuck are you waiting for! Faster!" she roared, her finger nails digging into his back. It hurt, naturally, but like so many men before him, the pain just excited him all the more and he was more than happy to comply with her request and moved faster into her. And the faster he went the deeper her nails dug and the louder her moans got. Since she was already wet and waiting, it didn't take long for Fiona to find her climax, her juices soaking Van's dick. He pounded into her for a few more heartbeats before finding his release.  
He made sure to collapse next to her instead of on her, reaching up a hand and stroking her cheek. Fiona took his hand and intertwined their fingers and Van couldn't help but notice how blood stained the fingers were.

"Trying to bleed me to death?" he asked staring at her hand. She laughed again.

"No, trying to gain some sort of stability. Plus, it just marks you as my territory." Van raised an eyebrow again at her and laughed.

"I was always you're my dear and I always will be." She reached over and kissed him, making sure that she grinded into him as she straddled him.

"Ready for round 2?" she asked.

"If you think you can handle it." Fiona smirked at him.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

Thank you all for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated but are totally **not** demanded. It's sad how some authors hold their next chapters hostage just for some reviews but hey. To each his own. This particular fic is written as a tribute and favor to the King of all things Van/Fiona and my very best friend **cyberdemon**. May your keyboard never fail you or your imagination steer you wrong my friend. This is for you. 


	2. Chapter 2

Van and Fiona tore themselves away from one another long enough to get back in the Liger and head back to the base. It was not unusual for the two of them to disappear for hours, or even weeks at a time, but she had complained on how cold it was getting. Van had replied that it was merely because both of them were covered in sweat from their rather…strenuous activities. They had gone about three more times after the first, back to back nonstop.

Zeke took control of the Liger, and for good reason too since his best friend was a bit preoccupied with other things. Fiona was straddling his waist, grinding against him roughly. His hands for some reason couldn't stay still for long as they were on her hips, stabilizing her, on her shoulders and everywhere else. He frequently found himself staring into her chest, since her shirt was somewhere in the back. She rode him like a goddamn horse the entire time on the way back.

Van had to commend her endurance. He knew of very few girls who could keep going like she was.

Zeke pulled the Blade Liger into the hangar of the base a while later, taking a longer way around to give them more time although that didn't seem to be enough to satisfy them both. They were still going at it but stopped when they saw where they were and Irvine and Moonbay waiting for them.

Fiona quickly jumped into the backseat to throw her shirt on quickly, while Van tried his best to make himself look decent, he was quite ruffled, if you catch my drift. Looking some level of calm, the two jumped out of the Blade Liger and greeted their friend. He waved at them, a wide smile on his face.

Maybe a little too wide…

"So you guys finally did it? I'm so proud of you!" said Irvine sarcastically, causing the guilty party to look…well guilty. The two older ones laughed.

"How did you know?" asked Fiona nervously. Moonbay regained some sense long enough to answer her.

"Well, besides that fact that you just admitted it yourselves, people who have just had sex for the first time are usually slightly giddy, they walk a little funny, they stand a bit closer together than they would normally do, and they seem to…glow, for lack of a better term. And let me be the first to say that both of you are damn **RADIANT**. The only person that could miss that would be…Thomas!" Van looked around suspiciously.

"Yeah, where is Thomas anyway?" It way past due for a visit from their more annoying partner.

"Looking around for his 'darling Fiona'. I swear if I hear him say it one more time-"

"Fiona! My darling! Where have you been!" came the expectant cry. All of them looked fairly disgusted as Irvine twitched and massaged his knucles thoughtfully. Moonbay caught the action and placed a hand over his, shaking her head and mouthing 'wait'. He did so, albeit angrily.

"Right on time too," mumbledthe new love birdstogether as he came up to them, strutting with his nose impossibly high in the air and his chest stuck out. Fiona barely contained her inner urge to cringe and instead smiled slightly at him.

"Hello to you too Thomas, you damned little cretin," she muttered the last part under her breath but Thomas was smiling so widely and so focused on her that he didn't notice. Van looked about two seconds away for giving him that ass-whippin' that he always deserved. Not that Thomas' usual savior was going to stop him this time either.

"Ah my darling Fiona!" A stress vein appeared on Irvine's forehead right on cue and Moonbay shifted her hand from his to under his arm, holding it in a vice like grip. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Where have you been?" She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to Van, taking his hand and intertwining their fingers.

"With Van. He just took me to the ruins where he found me. Today is our…anniversary." She smiled a forcibly sweet smile at Thomas. His face faulted but he fixed it quickly.

"But so long? I missed you." Van made a slight gagging noise that he quickly turned into a cough, causing the two behind him to snicker quietly.

"Well, I fell asleep and Van here didn't have the heart to wake me up, did you Van?" Now she turned her gaze up to him, and her smile was not a bit forced. He grinned back at her, his love radiating out of his eyes in waves obvious for anyone to see.

"Nope, you looked too peaceful and content. Plus, the ruins are so far away."

"Where?" Thomas demanded angrily. Van shot him a look.

"You don't need to know Thomas. Not even Irvine and Moonbay know where the ruins are. No one does, except me, Fiona and Zeke. And that's how it's going to stay," he said both forcefully and angrily. Thomas rolled his eyes.

"Yeah whatever, hey wait a minute." His eyes were trained on their hands and then… "Fiona, why is there blood on your leg and what is that smell?" He waved his hand in front of nose as he pulled away from them. "Eww! You two reek of sweat!" Irvine and Moonbay shot each other looks and burst out laughing. Van and Fiona just blushed slightly. He looked at each other them, trying to piece everything together. Then it hit him like a rampaging Dibison.

"VAN! YOU JERK! YOU RAPED FIONA!" he declared, pointing his finger accusingly at him. Van looked at the finger in his face, raised an eyebrow, and started to laugh as well. Fiona just shook her head.

"Ha HA! Yeah right Thomas! Just because **you** would rape her without a second thought doesn't mean **I** would!" he replied. "Fiona **_let_** me!"

Thomas' face grew very red and it looked almost as if he was going to burst. With an angry roar, he reached forward and pulled her away from Van, who was too busy laughing to stop him.

"You INSULENT CUR! How DARE you touch **_MY_** Fiona!"

Now as we all should well know, Van and Fiona have liked one another since he first defeated Raven. And we should all forgive Thomas for his **OBVIOUS STUPIDIDTY** but damn if Van was.

All cheeriness was gone from his face in an instant, replaced with that serious face he usually wore when he was fighting. He took a few deep breaths and became very calm. A big red light that Raven would have acknowledged on a bad day.

"Now Thomas, I'm going to be very reasonable. Let Fiona go, you're hurting her." Indeed, his grip on her arm was causing her to wince in pain.

"Thomas let me go," she cried, trying to pull away from him. But if anything, he held on tighter.

"No, no! He's not going to hurt you anymore Fiona. Don't worry, I'm here now." (A/N EVERYBODY NOW! ROLL YOU EYES! THANK YOU!)

"Thomas! He didn't hurt me, YOU ARE!" and that did it for Van.

He could put up with Thomas' endless passes at her, his constant unwanted presence, hell even a touch or two once a few blue moons. But he was damned sure that he wasn't going to let him hurt her.

With speed that rivaled Shadow, the fastest of all the organoids in existence, he was in front of Thomas and had decked him straight in the jaw. His grip on Fiona broke instantly and Van quickly inspected her arm. There were red marks lacing all the way around her upper arm. He took her face in his hands and kissed her gently. Unfortunately, Thomas had gotten to his feet by this time and had witnessed the kiss. He ran forward to break it up but both Irvine and Moonbay barred his way.

"Get the hell out of my way you jerks!" he roared. Irvine had a very sinister smile on his face.

"You know, I've been waiting a long time for this day." He reached back, brought his fist forward and landed it right on Thomas' nose. There was a sickening crunch as the nose broke under the pressure. He staggered back, clutching his battered body part tightly screaming, "You broke my nose! You broke my nose!" Irvine rolled his eyes, as did Moonbay.

"Yeah, I'm kinda guessin' that that was the point," she replied. "You've screwed up a lot of things Thomas, but I will PERSONALLY make sure that you don't screw up this. You have five seconds to remove yourself from my sight. 1…2…3…" but he was already gone, vowing revenge or something to that effect under his breath. Irvine and Moonbay congratulated each other on a job well done. They both turned back to Van and Fiona, only to find them gone. He rubbed the back on his head.

"Wonder where they went." His only answer was Moonbay's shrug.

* * *

Van guided Fiona into his room and sat her down on his bed, taking off her shirt as he went. She didn't protest.

"Come on, let me see." She held out her arm for him, noticing his gentle touch.

"Alright, it's still a bit red. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower?" She nodded and he was rewarded with the excellent sight of her rear end as she disappeared into the bathroom. He grinned to himself before taking a stretch. She really did tire him out. And yet still he was ready for more. Fiona poked her head out.

"Hey Van? Care to join me?" He grinned at her and was about to when the intercom in his room went off.

"Flyheight? O' Connell here. Report to my office now." He looked up at the device in surprise before frowning.

"Well, I'll have to take a rain-check on that one Fiona. I'll go see what he wants."

"Alright. I'll just wait." She grinned devilishly.

"As I had hoped you would." Van walked out the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. It wasn't until he had turned the corner that a shadowy figure slipped into the open door.

* * *

He continued on his way, wondering what O' Connell wanted with him. Especially since he was so vague and forceful.

_Come to think of it, he's usually really polite..._Thinking about him naturally led Van to think about Herman, since the pair were **always** together…just like that he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait! Isn't Herman…at the capital… visiting his mother? And isn't O' Connell with him…what the hell?" He turned around and ran for all he was worth back to him room, a sudden sensation of danger filling his stomach and a sudden need to be with Fiona.

* * *

The figure that had entered the room after Van now peeked into the bathroom, where Fiona stood naked in the shower, letting the warm water flow over her body. He was entranced by her, what he could see anyway since her back was to him. Feeling this as good a time as any, the man took off his clothes and entered the shower with her, covering her eyes with his hands. She gasped in surprise, tensing up.

"Van!" she complained, feeling something hard jab her high in the middle of her back. She was about to relax into the man's arms when a sudden thought emerged in her mind.

_Van isn't this tall…NO!_ She pulled away from the man's touch quickly before he could stop her and grabbed a nearby towel, shielding her body from view.

"Thomas! Get the hell away from me!" she shouted, wishing that Van or Moonbay or Irvine were here right now. Thomas spread his arms out, a dazed look in his eyes.

"Aw come on Fiona my love. You know you want to experience a real man unlike Flyheight." She moved away as he walked towards her until her back hit the wall . A surge of panic hit her hard.

"No! I'm not yours! I belong to Van! Get away from me Thomas!" In her mind she kept calling for him over and over, begging him to appear. And by some stroke of luck, he was suddenly gone from her sight. She walked forward carefully and then smiled in joy and relief as she saw Van's back to her and Thomas pulling himself to his feet.

"You know Thomas, I can take a lot of shit from you but this time you've gone a bit too far!" he shouted as he leaned down and began raining punches down on the other. For a long and painful ten seconds, all logic left him completely and all that existed was one objective. HURT THOMAS. In those ten seconds, Van placed hell on Thomas, hitting him everywhere he could. Punches, fists, kicks, feet, knees, all fast, all furious, all powerful. He attempted to defend himself but every time he moved to protect one spot, he only revealed another spot for the stronger man to exploit.

The ten seconds passed and he fell back to the ground, twitching occasionally. Van had targeting his solar plexus in particular and if you hit the spot hard enough it will paralyze the victim's respiratory system for a few moments but Thomas had been hit there far more than once. It was a good thing that he fell as well. That act alone might have just saved his life cause if he had not fallen, Van would have kept pounding until he got tired or until Fiona or someone else stopped him. Either way, it would have been no small amount of time. Irvine, Moonbay, and a few security guards rushed into the room and observed the scene before them.

Thomas on the ground, naked, battered, bruised, bloody, and beaten, Van standing over him, panting slightly with red knuckles and Fiona hiding in the shower covering herself with a towel. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened and so the guards walked forward, grabbed Thomas under each shoulder and hefted him to his feet. His head lobbed forward, proof enough that he still couldn't breathe, but no one paid too much attention to that. Moonbay walked forward, placed a comforting hand on Fiona's shoulder and began kicking Thomas' clothes out the door. Irvine grinned at them and said, "This has been the happiest day of my life." Van and Fiona grinned back at him and he closed the door.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding and turned to Fiona, dragging a finger down her face.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, pressing their foreheads together. She nodded against him.

"Yeah, I realized it was him before he could do anything." Van smiled.

"I'm glad you know me well enough to pick my body from anyone else's."

"Nah, Thomas was just too tall. You're about my height anyway. But I don't like you like this." He stared into her eyes, a look of confusion on his face.

"Like what?" Fiona didn't answer him and instead began pulling off his clothes.

"Dressed. It doesn't suit you."


End file.
